


You'd Be Like Heaven To Touch

by xiuminsglasses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beard Burn, Bearded Victor, Fluff, Frottage, Future Fic, Honeymoon, Implied Dominant Yuuri, Intimacy, Love Bites, M/M, Post-Canon, Victor and Yuuri's Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminsglasses/pseuds/xiuminsglasses
Summary: Time didn’t stop for Yuuri and Victor’s honeymoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Moofy, Kim, and Jess.
> 
> Inspired by [this fanart](https://twitter.com/sparklyfawn/status/838304558187184128)

Time didn’t stop for Yuuri and Victor’s honeymoon, but they held onto each piece and memory of the last week as much as they could. Every brush of skin, every moan, every unspoken and spoken “I love you.”

The last precious moments of their time in Barcelona were slowly slipping from their grasps as they clung to each other, desperate to never come up for air. Victor’s naked body against the wall, his head raised, exposing his neck and the bottom of his chin, sprinkled with the hairs he didn’t shave for the last few days. His husband -- words that will forever make his heart stutter -- was biting at his neck, working his way down and keeping the marks from the day before fresh with color.

“Yuuri,” Victor purred and lowered his chin, just grazing the side of Yuuri’s cheek with the silver stubble. Yuuri froze and shivered, then slowly worked his way up Victor’s neck, kissing and biting along the way, until his lips felt the sharp hairs. He kissed Victor’s chin, his left cheek, then his right. His breath was shaky as he moved his face to rub his cheek along Victor’s. He moaned, digging his fingers into Victor’s hips. Victor in turn dug his nails down Yuuri’s back, stopping as he moved his hands to cup Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri raised his arms over Victor’s shoulders, and with ease Victor picked up Yuuri as Yuuri threw his legs around Victor’s body. They stumbled their way onto the bed, Victor just pulling back to look at Yuuri before kissing him roughly and Yuuri pushing his hips up to meet Victor’s.

Time may not be their best friend, but friction had been kind to them.

They moaned in sync, grinding their hips together, losing track of their kiss. Victor lowered his head onto Yuuri’s shoulder, stifling his moans into the skin, brushing his hands through the black hair of his beloved. Yuuri’s hand held onto Victor’s neck, biting and sucking into the skin just above Victor’s defined collarbone. Their breathing sped up, hips grinding together until finally they stuttered in climax, Yuuri biting hard into Victor and Victor pulling at Yuuri’s hair with a loud cry. Victor barely held himself above Yuuri, allowing their breathing to even out, before collapsing on Yuuri, who gave out a chuckle. He hugged Victor to him, closing his eyes after seeing the bruises of the new love bites on Victor.

“I got a little carried away again.”

“Never, my Yuuri. You were perfect.”

They clung to each other as long as they could before they staggered into the shower for one last time during their trip, the water only rinsing away some of the evidence of their time in Spain.

+++

Victor and Yuuri returned to St. Petersburg and to the rink for practice in the week following Barcelona. Victor was covered in love bites at practice, unashamed of the blossoming reds and purples around his neck and shoulders. If anyone glanced at the exposed skin of his hips and noticed the large fresh bruising there, they didn’t say anything.

“What was the point of going to Barcelona if you were never going to leave your hotel room,” Yuri skated across the ice, glaring at the group of people on the other side of the rink from him, pestering Victor and Yuuri with questions about their trip. “And what’s with the shitty facial hair,” he added, as his eyes met Victor’s.

Victor feigned offence, “Yuuri likes my facial hair, Yurio!”

Yuri smirked back, “Yeah, I can see that just fine, he looks like he has a fucking rash on his cheek.” Yuri jumped into a triple axel, landing cleanly. “Don’t even get me started about the stupid marks on you, Victor.” He skated to a halt when he was met with silence from Yuuri. Usually, Yuuri would sputter in embarrassment and change the subject. He looked up at Yuuri's eyes, and was met with a curious gaze that rose in amusement.

“Hey Yuri, want to see just how much I love Victor’s facial hair?”

Victor made a choking sound, his eyes widened in amusement. Mila let out a snicker, while Georgi said nothing. Yakov sighed and ran a hand down his face.

“What are you getting at, Cutlet?” Yuri squinted his eyes at Yuuri.

Yuuri smirked, but said nothing, merely skating around Yuri, ignoring the question. Yuri watched him skate and noticed a slight wince as he went into an Ina Bauer. Yuri looked at Victor, then back at Yuuri before it clicked.

“You’re disgusting.”

Yuuri kept skating, a smile of satisfaction on his face.

Yes, friction had indeed been very kind to him.

+++

“Are you sure you’re okay with me shaving it, my love?”

“Of course, Victor.”

Victor looked in the bathroom mirror at the short grey hairs lining his face, contemplating if he should pick up the razor. Victor didn’t care if he had facial hair or not, but Yuuri loved it. Rather, Yuuri loved the feel of it. Their moments in Barcelona were a few weeks off now, but the vivid memories of Yuuri brushing himself against Victor’s cheek, constantly touching him, were burned into his brain and skin. The sensations his hair made Yuuri feel, the noises it made Yuuri make like he was in a paradise all his own... Shaving it would feel like an official end to that time of their lives and Victor did not want to give that up.

“But you love it so much.”

“I love _you_ so much.” Yuuri appeared in the bathroom doorway, his glasses skewed, and his hair shaggy, just below his ears, “And besides, it’ll grow back.”

Victor looked at his eyes for confirmation before grabbing the razor and shaving cream and handing them to Yuuri, “I want you to do it.”

“Me?” Yuuri took a step back, “Victor, I-- I don’t know.”

“Please?” Yuuri stared at him. “Please, my Yuuri, don’t make me beg.” Victor lowered his voice just enough to see the shiver run up Yuuri’s spine and cause him to straighten his back.

Yuuri left the room briefly, coming back with a small chair that he set by the sink.

“Sit,” he commanded Victor.

Victor obeyed with a smirk on his face and Yuuri grabbed the shaving cream and razor from his hands before swinging his legs out to straddle Victor. He placed the razor and cream on the side of the sink, bringing his hands to Victor’s cheeks. He rubbed his hands across the short hairs, savoring the scraping of silver hairs against his fingers, then let his hands rest on Victor’s shoulders. Yuuri pressed his lips against Victor’s, at first soft but then soon pushing and pushing until they both felt out of breath. Yuuri stared at Victor’s blushed cheeks briefly before kissing him again and pushing his hips down onto Victor’s. Victor let out a gasp.

“How about --” Yuuri ground his hips once more pushing for more sounds out of Victor's mouth, “we have a proper goodbye for your beard?” Yuuri pushed off Victor and walked out of the bathroom, a not so innocent smile thrown over his shoulder as he did. Victor leapt off the chair and followed after, their bedroom door clicking shut and the sound of Yuuri’s laughs echoing. 

No, time did not stop for Victor and Yuuri’s honeymoon. They had to carry on with their lives as normal, but that didn’t stop them from making everyday feel like they were still on their honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone and everyone who reads! I haven't written a fic in quite a few years so this was quite something for me to write, but I'm glad I did it.


End file.
